Dame una razón para existir
by melina77
Summary: Su mundo se derrumbaba en una temprana edad, pero el le dio una razón para seguir viviendo
1. Chapter 1

"¿Por qué nací?"

Era lo que me preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras corría sin rumbo alguno entre la obscuridad, no era necesaria para nadie, ni amada por nadie, a pesar de solo contar con mis escasos 7 años, entendía muchas cosas que ningún niño de mi edad entendería… entonces sin previo aviso azote en el suelo. Al principio intente levantarme, pero me dolía mucho el cuerpo que fue imposible, luego me percaté de que estaba sola en el bosque y que nadie vendría a buscarme… al parecer esto era la manera perfecta para desaparecer, sin previo aviso mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas que por mucho tiempo había reprimido y cuando estuve a punto de estallar. Escuche que alguien más estaba llorando.

No era la única que está ahí, sola llorando, a duras penas me levante, pero lo hice con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido y camine en donde venía aquel sollozo, y fue ahí donde lo vi bajo la luz de la luna, era un chico más grande que yo, de cabellos negros y de tez clara, no podía ver bien su rostro ya que se estaba tapando. Di un paso, para poder ver su rostro, sin embargo pise accidentalmente una rama, a pesar de que apenas hice un poco de ruido, el chico se giró violentamente en mi dirección, y pude ver que el chico no feo, pero me aterro no por el hecho de que estaba herido y lleno de sangre, si no por el par de ojos escarlatas que tenía el, es como si le hubieran inyectado sangre.

Cuando el chico me vio bien, su postura se relajó y sus ojos se tornaron a un color negro azabache, entonces lo vi suspirar profundamente

-Me pregunto ¿Qué hace una niña en medio de la nada?-pregunto el chico pero no hubo respuesta por mi parte-quiero creer que te escapaste de casa

.

Me sobresalte ante esa conclusión que llego el chico y luego me sonrió suavemente, cuando él se dio cuenta de que tenía razón

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto, pero eso es malo… tus padres se van a preocupar si no regresas pronto a casa

-Eso no es cierto, ni siquiera les interesa si muero ahora-conteste

-Pero que dices, a todos los padres les preocupa el bienestar de sus hijos

-¿Tienes pruebas de eso?-pregunte-tienes pruebas de que ellos se preocupan por mi…

-Bueno yo… pero estas vestida, no parece que pases por hambre o algo así… te ves sana

-Eso solo es una farsa… no quieren dar de que hablar-conteste

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto

-7 años

-Eso significa que tienes la edad de mi hermano…-dijo mientras que su voz se apagaba y la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos

.

Involuntariamente me acerque a él y al estar enfrente del chico, comencé a acariciar su cabeza, lo cual eso lo tomo desprevenido y comenzó a reír, pero esa risa comenzó a transformarse en un pequeño sollozo.

Cuando veía a las personas llorar, siempre me pareció que tenían un aspecto horrible, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien derramaba de forma tan bella aquellas lágrimas. Cuando el chico se calmó un poco, me observo detenidamente

-Pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura-dije

-Sakura-repitio mi nombre, lo cual hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió-te queda perfectamente ese nombre-sonrió sinceramente

-Y ¿tu?

-Itachi

-Ita-chi-dije lentamente

-Así es-y luego acaricio mi pelo dulcemente-es mejor que regreses

-¡NO!-grite involuntariamente, lo cual me sentí avergonzada al ver el rostro estupefacto de Itachi-yo… yo no tengo una casa a cual volver

.

El silencio reino en ese momento, aun que había solo pasado unos cuantos segundos, me pareció una eternidad, entonces no pude soportar aquel silencio y me gire sobre mis talones para seguir corriendo, pero él me detuvo. Había cogido mi mano antes de que pudiera escapar, obligándome a voltearlo a verlo

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto

-No sé-admití

-¿No vas a regresar a casa?

-No

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

.

Cuando el hizo esa pregunta, vi que se asombró por lo que de inmediato el chico se tapó su boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, entonces el quito su mano de su boca y con una sonrisa forzada comenzó a hablar

-Pero que digo, perd…

-¡SI!-grite-quiero in contigo-volví a decir antes de que se retractara

-Pero Sakura yo no soy una buena persona

-Eres una buena persona

-No lo soy, nadie me considera que lo soy

-No me importa lo que digan los demás

-Tu no entiendes-dijo con desesperación-soy un ¡ASESINO!-grito esto último-en cualquier momento podría matarte

-No me importa si eres tú el que me mata-dije mientras le tomaba las manos

-Pero que dices…

-Tú me has dado la respuesta que he estado buscando, tú le has dado una razón de mi existencia-dije mientras más me aferraba a sus manos-si mi existencia es para morir en tus manos, entonces lo aceptare-entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer-para mí eso es más que suficiente, así que no me dejes

-Sakura-dijo mi voz suavemente

-Solo no me dejes-comencé a sollozar

.

Itachi, me jalo contenta fuerza que perdí el equilibrio y caí entre sus brazos, pero él me estrecho suavemente en su pecho y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi pelo

-Dios… no te puedo dejar, ni mucho menos tengo el corazón para quitarte la vida-dijo-pero si te quedas conmigo ya nunca podrás regresar a casa y es probable que te manches las manos de sangre

-No me importa-dije y se me separe un poco de el-eso no me importa…

-Espero que no te arrepientas un día

-No lo hare

-Si tú lo dices…

.

Después de eso, Itachi cogió mi mano, y comenzamos a andar, aun no sabía que era lo que iba a suceder a partir de ese momento, pero lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que ya no había vuelta atrás

Ese día Sakura Hurano dejo de existir


	2. Chapter 2

4 años después...

En alguna aldea muy remota, en donde Dios parecía haberse olvidado de ese lugar, se encontraba un hombre preparándose para atacar a una pequeña de más o menos de 12 años de edad que estaba sedada por una droga que minutos antes le había dado, era un hombre ya grande y viejo, pero a pasar de estar en un lugar olvidado por Dios, era un hombre muy influyente y corrupto, por lo que no le importaba tener que pisar a los demás con tal de salir beneficiado, conforme el seguía siendo un corrupto le tomo gusto tener que abusar a las chicas, al principio a mujeres de más o menos de su edad, luego a chicas de al menos 15 o 17 años, para que al último tomara el asqueroso habito de corromper a pequeñas niñas que aun disfrutaba de su bella infancia.

Ese día aquel hombre sintió que su suerte le sonreía ya que a pesar de haber llegado a una aldea muy desolada se había encontrado con una pequeña niña de cabellos castaño claro un poco largo, tez clara, delgada, nariz pequeña y fina, con un par de ojos grandes y de un color verde, era una aldeana común y corriente, pero por lo que ese hombre pudo percibir era de que esa niña no tenía un lugar en la que podría decir hogar, por lo que aprovecho para decir aquellas mentiras de que sería adoptada por ese cruel hombre. La pequeña al escuchar eso no dudo en creerle, puesto que ese hombre se comportó de manera muy amable, le ofreció su mano, a pesar de estar mugrienta, le dio ropa bonita y alimento...

Pero al parecer ese hombre tenía otros planes cuando él se refería con formar una familia, con aquel infante. El hombre comenzó a prepararse para hacer su fechoría y a medio desvestir sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza dejándolo caer inconsciente. Cuando despertó ese hombre se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente, luego se percató que se encontraba amarrado fuertemente en una silla, sin olvidar que estaba amordazado para que no pudiera gritar, estaba confundido y asustado, en su desesperación trato de soltarse ahí

-No tiene caso-dijo una voz infantil

.

Ese hombre se detuvo y alzo la vista en donde se encontraba esa niña que había querido abusar de ella, sin embargo ella se veía diferente, ya no usaba aquel kimono que le había comprado, en cambio estaba usando un traje ninja color negro, pues ese traje se conformaba por una camisa sin mangas, que estaba ceñido en su pequeño cuerpo, un short, unos zapatos negros con un toque rojizo, y su cinto rojo escarlata, y aquel cabello castaño se había tornado de un exótico peli-rosa, la pequeña tenía una tabla

-Sí que tiene una lista muy larga señor, a pesar de ser una persona muy influyente y asquerosamente rica, solo ha usado ese poder para hacer cosas muy malas-dijo al revisar la tabla y hojear unos cuantos documentos

-Hay es mejor que te vayas-dijo una sombra tras de ella mientras despeinaba su cabello

.

Era un hombre alto y corpulento, de piel clara y cabello puntiagudo y anaranjado, de ojos marrones y una vestimenta negra, la pequeña lo volteo a ver desconcertada

-¿Hice algo mal?-pregunto preocupada por haberse equivocado, aquel hombre la volteo a ver con una mirada de ternura y se agacho hasta su altura

-Lo hiciste perfectamente-dijo dulcemente

-¿Entonces?

-Si no regresas en menos de 5 minutos con esa persona, es muy probable que me mate, ya que desde un principio estaba en contra que realizaras esta misión-explico

-Pero ya no soy una niña-se quejó la peli-rosa

-Pero que dices-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, muestras volvía a despeinar su cabello-tu siempre serás nuestra niña

-Voy a crecer-dijo un poco molesta

-Lo espero con ansias-dijo con una sonrisa-será mejor que te vayas solo te queda menos de 3 minutos antes de que el venga a buscarme a matarme

-Hum...-se molestó la pequeña, le entrego la tabla y se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto y antes de abandonarlo se giró-voy a llegar con el después de un minuto-seguido de ese acto le saco la lengua infantilmente y abandono la habitación

-Por suerte aun me queda tiempo, pero ahora...-se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia la víctima-tengo que aprovecharlo para sacarte información antes de que el venga y te mate, por intentar poner una mano encima a su preciada flor...

.

Entonces saco hábilmente una kunai y se la inserto en su mano, el hombre intento gritar de dolor, pero le era imposible ya que se encontraba amordazado, mientras que el peli naranja, veía el dolor que le había causado, salió una sonrisa ladina

-Bueno de hecho, todos quieren matarte, incluso yo, pero necesito esa información y puede tal vez que si me das lo que necesito, tu muerte será rápida e indolora

.

La pequeña peli-rosa, salió rápidamente de una casa abandonada, en donde se encontraba trabajando Yahiko, a pesar de que no le había dicho dónde estaba aquella persona, sabía perfectamente donde podría encontrarlo, pues de alguna manera ella sentía que tenía el don para encontrarlo, al cabo de unos minutos lo encontró, cercas de un rio, recargado en un árbol mientras contemplaba la luz de la luna.

La pequeña no pudo resistirse y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo por la espalda

-Itachi-dijo con euforia

-Sakura-dijo el chico mientras se giraba, para verla mejor

-¿Tarde?-pregunto, con la esperanza de que así fuera

-No, en realidad llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo con una suave sonrisa

-Eso dices a un si te dejo una hora esperando-se quejo

-Nada de eso, solo llego antes, en cambio tu llegas en el momento indicado-comenzó a acariciar su cabello para luego percatarse de algo-parece que aun tienes pintura en el cabello

-Oh, es que por las prisas no me lave bien el cabello-le restó importancia

-Sera mejor que te ayude-dijo

-Pero no es importante

-Bueno para mi si, ahora agáchate, que yo te lavo el cabello

.

Sakura sin poder negarse obedeció, se inclinó hacia el rio e Itachi comenzó a lavarlo con cuidado, a pesar de que no era mucha pintura, le preocupaba que eso podría estropear su cabello, cuando termino se sintió satisfecho por su buena labor, entonces él se dio cuenta de que su querida flor, tenía la mano vendada

-Y ¿está herida?-pregunto al tiempo que la examinaba

-Oh eso, me lo hice yo-contesto

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno sabía que me iba a suministrar una droga para sedarme, sin embargo no conté que el muy idiota le pusiera más de la cuenta para una dosis normal, así que para no ceder ante la droga me hice está herida

.

Al terminar esa explicación Itachi estaba realmente furioso, es decir si Sakura no hubiera sido tan inteligente, podría a ver terminado siendo corrompida, aunque él sabía que no era cierto ya que otros miembros la estaban vigilando cuidadosamente, pero si algo salía mal, no se lo hubiera perdonado... por esa razón estaba muy en contra de esta misión y muchas otras, ya que desde que la acogió le tomo un aprecio muy grande, al principio pensaba porque era el sustituto de su hermano, pero conforme ella iba creciendo, su amor fraternal iba más allá de eso, pero no lo quería admitir.

En seco Itachi se levantó y se giró para ir con Yahiko, al parecer era más que tiempo suficiente para sacarle información a aquel degenerado y era tiempo de que muriera, al principio el pensó en cederle el lugar de asesinarlo a Yahiko, pero por lo visto eso cambio al ver la herida de su flor, por lo que él no iba a ayudar a cumplir la promesa de que fuera una muerte rápida e indolora, sino todo lo contrario, lenta y agonizante.

-¿Itachi?-estaba confundida la pequeña

-Kanon-llamo el pelinegro

.

Entonces bajo de un árbol una bella mujer, ella se paró frente a Itachi, al parecer ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacer

-Sera mejor que la lleve al escondite-dijo ella

-Perfecto-al decir esto el volteo para ver a una confundida Sakura-nos vemos en casa-y desapareció en la obscura noche

-Con cuidado-susurro la peli rosa

-Bien-hablo la chica de cabellos azules-será mejor tratar esa pequeña herida

-No es la gran cosa

-Para ti no, pero para nosotros...-dijo al tiempo que la inspeccionaba

-Maldición, acaso no confían en que puedo hacer las cosas bien-dijo molesta y con un movimiento violento quito su mano, para comenzar a caminar

-Sakura-suspiro y comenzó a seguirla -por favor entiende que todos nos preocupamos por ti

-Lo entiendo pero, ya no soy una bebe-dijo molesta-además no pueden tener confianza en lo que me enseñaron-paro en seco y se giró para verla-es decir tengo unos excepcionales maestros, al menos creo que lo son y estoy más allá de la altura de un shinobi de mi edad

-No te enojes-pidió dulcemente Kanon, mientras acariciaba su cabello-Sakura, nosotros somos considerados unos crueles asesinos, por lo menos uno de nosotros estamos en el "Libro Bingo", pero en cambio tú aun sigues siendo una niña y queremos evitar que a tu temprana edad te ensucies las manos-dijo con tristeza

.

Entonces Sakura recordó en el día que ella puso un pie por primera vez e Akatsuki, la verdad no fue una grata y calurosa bienvenida, si no de molestia y repulsión por su llegada, pero a ella no le importó si todo ese grupo la odiaba, mientras Sakura pudiera estar cerca de Itachi, no le importaba si el resto del grupo la odiaba. Pero un día Yahiko se acercó a la pequeña infante para poder hablar con ella, o más bien poder explicarle que eran realmente.

Cuando el trato de explicarle que eran, la pequeña no se inmuto o se asustó, solo permaneció atenta a las palabras que decía el mayor, el hombre pensó que ella no había entendido la gravedad de su situación y cuando quiso volverle a explicarle, ella le interrumpió y le dijo que ella entendía perfectamente que ellos eran unos asesinos, pero eso a ella no le importaba, por que Itachi le había dado una razón para vivir, y si ella se separaba de él, sentía que su existencia no tendría sentido. Al decir aquellas palabras, Yahiko no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a la pequeña, por lo que decidió él y los otros miembros a enseñarle todo lo que fuera necesario, para el asombro de Itachi, Sakura aprendía muy rápido, claro que al principio le costó mucho trabajo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ella se volvía mas fuerte e inteligente, hasta llegar a ser lo que era hoy, una shinobi muy capaz...

-Al menos quiero ser de ayuda para ustedes-dijo suavemente Sakura

.

Ella no esperaba si ella la escuchaba, por lo que no espero una respuesta de su compañera y se fueron a su escondite, al llegar se dirigieron directamente a una sala estar y Konan saco todo para curarla como es debido, cuando Sakura fue tratada se fue directamente a su cuarto con la excusa de que quería descansar, pero eso era mentira.

La pequeña flor, ya tenía algo en mente, algo que podría ser considerado ridículamente estúpido por sus compañeros, pero ella no iba a desistir, sabía perfectamente que esa noche Itachi regresaría tarde, por lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para prepararse, sabía que se iba a molestar mucho, igual ella está molesta por la decisión que estaba tomando, pero ella se sentía arrinconada en esa burbuja que sus propios camaradas habían creado en ella, esa burbuja llamada "niña", la hacían sentir inútil e impotente, que no era de fiar... y eso iba a cambiar.

Y si eso era tomar la decisión de alejarse de aquella persona para demostrarle lo que era capaz, lo haría sin dudarlo, en menos de una hora ella había acomodado en una pequeña mochila lo necesario para emprender ese viaje, hizo una carta y lo dejo sobre su cómoda, sabía que sin problemas podría salir del escondite sin ser capturada en el acto, por lo que no dudo en hacerlo antes de que Itachi regresara, en cuanto ella salió de ahí solo le hecho la última mirada y desapareció en lo profundo del bosque...

...

...

...

PVO ITACHI

Hace 4 meses que Sakura desapareció de mi vida, la pequeña y dulce niña que había estado cuidando y criado, me dejo para demostrarme de lo que era capaz de hacer, pero ella no tenía que demostrarme nada, yo sabía perfectamente d ello que ella era capaz de hacer, sin embargo ella creyó lo contrario y ahora me encuentro buscándola en cada aldea que he tenido misiones, en mi mano aun sostengo su carta. Es una breve pero muy breve carta, pero lo suficiente como para dejarme en claro que ella estaba bien y que una vez que ella haya obtenido los resultados que ella desea regresara hacia a mí.

-Maldición Sakura, donde rayos te has metido-maldije por lo bajo

Guarde cuidadosamente aquella carta entre mis cosas y comencé a andar con la esperanza de que encontraría a mi pequeña flor de cerezo.

...

...

...

PVO NARRADOR

En cierta aldea se encontraba una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos castaños estaba bebiendo licor, mientras que otra mujer de cabellos obscuros y corto instruía con algunas técnicas medicas a una niña de 11 años, la pequeña niña tenía el cabello negro y un poco largo, de tez clara, esbelta y de un par de ojos color azules con un toque verdoso, la niña prestaba suma atención a lo que le enseñaba la pelinegra.

-Entonces si tú aplicas la chacra en esa área, se repondrá en un instante-explico

-Entiendo-hablo la pequeña-entonces ¿Cuándo podre ponerlo en la práctica?-pregunto la pequeña

.

La pelinegra observo de reojo a la otra mujer de cabellos dorados que estaba tomando, estaba con la esperanza de que Tsunade dijera que ella con gusto le enseñaría a la chica, sin embargo aquella mujer aun seguía tomando, en realidad a Shisune no le molestaría tomarla como una estudiante a la pequeña joven, pues había demostrado tener mucha dedicación y destreza para querer aprender técnicas médicas y eso le agradaba, además de que a pesar de su corta edad ella tenía el nivel suficiente Genin, o mejor dicho un Chunin, sin embargo ella sabía que si la pequeña niña progresaba rápidamente con esos estudio en un corto tiempo su nivel ninja podrá ser el de Jonin, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para enseñare todo eso, por lo que tiene la esperanza de que Tsunade le enseñara

-Rin-dijo Shisune

.

La pequeña niña presto atención a Shisune

-Por qué no vas a la Biblioteca y buscas estos libros-le entrega un papel-parece que lo vamos a ocupar

-Si-tomo el papel-en un momento regreso-y salió corriendo

.

Shisune al verla partir se levantó y camino hacia la dirección de Tsunade, que al parecer estaba borracha ya que la mujer sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Por favor Tsunade, apenas es la primera botella que te tomas, eso no es lo suficiente para que te pongas así de borracha-tomo asiento frente a ella

-Al parecer es muy difícil engañarte-quito esa sonrisa boba que ella tenía y se sirvió otra copa

-Bueno, eso es porque te conozco desde hace mucho

-¿Y cómo van con los estudios?

-Vamos muy bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto, al principio creí que sería tiempo perdido enseñarle a una niña de 11 años, técnicas médicos, pero ella entiende todo perfectamente y lo que no entiende lo investiga hasta que ella lo comprende, a este paso incluso puede ser mejor que yo

-De seguro exageras

-Eso quisiera... pero ese no es el caso... Rin es muy inteligente y capaz, si ella no es instruida adecuadamente puede que sea un desperdicio no hacerlo

-¿Entonces?-cuestiono Tsunade

-Se su maestra-pidió

-Eso suena muy problemático

-Solo dale una oportunidad, si es realmente molesto, dime y yo le sigo enseñando

.

Tsunade considero la oferta que Shisune le había declarado, pero cierta parte de ella sabía que tarde o temprano Rin se convertiría en su discípula, ya que desde que se encontraron 3 meses atrás, había captado su atención, por su destreza e insistencia por aprender técnicas médicas, además de que era inusualmente fuerte y bien adiestrada en el arte del combate, claro que en ese entonces se negó a ser su maestra por que no quería tener la responsabilidad de cuidar a una cría, pero la pequeña fue tan insistente que Shisune termino cediendo.

Cuando Shisune se convirtió en su maestra, ella lo ignoro, mientras no le molestaran, no le importaría, pero poco a poco le empezó a prestar a atención a los estudios que llevaba al cabo la niña y al ver que la pequeña demostraba un gran talento para eso, se fue convenciendo poco a poco de querer enseñarle

-Lo hare, pero tú sabes que yo no me limitare en enseñarle nada más las técnicas médicos

-Ella aprenderá todo lo que tú le quieras enseñar-dijo con entusiasmo Shisune

-Veremos de que es capaz aquella enana


	3. Chapter 3

PVO TSUNADE

Solo han pasado 1 año y 7 meses desde que tome a Rin como mi estudiante, pero tengo que admitir que ella ha superado mis expectativas, es una chica inteligente y hábil, aun que tengo que admitir que si no fuera tan determinada no podría tener una gran resultado en sus practicas, aun recuerdo las palabras de Shisune, cuando dijo que ella podría ser mejor que ella, y agradezco que mi colega me haya arrinconado para enseñarle.

Ahora me encuentro en un pequeño casino tratando de ganar un juego, pero al parecer la suerte no logra sonreírme

-Maldita sea-maldije por lo bajo, al ver que iba perder

-Maestra si que tiene un mal juego-dijo una voz femenina tras de mi

.

Me gire para asegurarme si era la persona quien le pertenecía la voz y si, efectivamente ahi estaba mi pequeña estudiante, viendo detenidamente mi juego

-¿Como diablos te dejaron entrar?

-Wow, si sigue maldiciendo de ese modo la suerte no le va a sonreír-dijo

-¿Quien te dejo entrar?-volví a preguntar

-¿Tenia que pedir permiso?-contra ataco con una pregunta

-No creo, solo no esta permitido la entrada de los menores-conteste-¿que te trae aquí?

-Te vengo a buscar-dijo

-¿Para?

-Para llevarte lejos de aquí, maestra usted es una adicta a estos juegos que nunca va a ganar-declaro-ademas no estoy de ánimos para querer buscar comida en el bosque por que cierta idiota lo pierde siempre en unos tontos juegos de azar-declaro

-Que lengua mas afilada tienes chiquilla-dijo un hombre entre risas y solo le dedique una mirada asesina para que callara

-Deberías de mostrar mas respeto a tu maestra-dije molesta

-Es difícil mostrarle respeto cuando es conocida como la "Legendaria Perdedora"

-Pero si seras...

.

Me levante rápidamente para enfrentarme a mi disimula, pero antes de que pudiera ponerle una mano encima ella hablo rápidamente y en voz muy baja, era tan bajo que nadie podría decir lo que ella había dicho, pero para mi fue realmente claro, que entendí de inmediato su mensaje, y baje mi mano.

Ella solo me observo por un momento, no decía nada en su mirada, no era que esperaba que me consolara o algo apreciado, ella en todo ese tiempo no mostró una emoción parecida hacia mi, solo se limitaba nuestra relación de maestra y alumna, entonces solo comencé a salir del lugar, al menos tenia la sensación de que Shisune me estaría esperando para ofrecerme un buen vino para recomponerme de la terrible noticia de la muerte del Tercer Hokage.

Pasaron al menos unas cuantas semanas desde la noticia de la muerte del Tercero, pero en una noche mientras bebía desquiciada mente licor, frente a mi apareció un hombre, estaba algo herido, pero eso no me inmuto y no me moví de mi lugar, solo me limite a seguir bebiendo, luego el se paro frente a mi con una postura imponente

-Acaso no vas a saludar a un viejo colega

-¿Que quieres?-pregunte amargamente

-Quiero que me cures-ordeno

-¿Por que debería de curar a alguien que asesino al Tercer Hokage?

-Para revivir a a tu querido Nawaki y tu amante Dan

.

Al escuchar eso, alce mi vista hacia su dirección, al principio estaba muy molesta por haberlo metido en la conversación, pero al velo que lo decía muy en serio, dude.

Aquel hombre se percato de eso, por lo que el suspiro

-Te daré una semana para que lo pienses, y si eso no te convence prometo no atacar a Konoha una vez que me cures-dijo-volveré a verte, pero para en ese entonces necesito tu respuesta

.

Aquel hombre desapareció entre la fría y obscura noche, deje de tomar y decidí ir a dormir, por alguna extraña razón me decía que esta semana seria una larga y fastidiosa semana...

En la noche siguiente decidimos ir a cenar en un bar, Shisune parecía muy complacida por ir a cenar, mientras que Rin se mostraba un poco indiferente ante la invitación por lo que ella declino la invitación, para poder ir a una biblioteca que aun seguía abierta, al llegar al bar, me encontré con una cara muy conocida para mi

-Tsunade-dijo alegremente un hombre, mientras se acercaba para saludarme

-Jiraiya...-hable con una confusa voz

-Dios cuanto tiempo sin verte, parece que los años no te afectan

.

Comenzó a alargarme, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?-hable duramente

-Bueno-cambio de actitud a una mas seria-Te necesitamos-dijo finalmente

-¿Necesitarme?, eso es algo nuevo-dije al tiempo en que tomaba asiento y comenzaba a servirme

-No se si te has enterado pero el Tercero...

-Ha muerto-le interrumpí

-Parece que estas bien informado-dijo un poco sorprendido

-Bueno es una de las virtudes de ser un ninja, tratamos de estar bien informados-comencé a beber

-Tienes razón

-Entonces...¿para que me necesitan?-quería llegar al grano

-Se te solicita tu parecencia para que seas la nueva Hokage

-No-respondí automáticamente-yo no quiero ese estúpido titulo

-¡¿ESTÚPIDO TITULO?!-grito una voz chillona

.

Mi atención la dirigui a un pequeño niño, de cabello rubio y puntiagudo, de grandes ojos azules y con unas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, el enano parecía muy molesto por lo que había dicho

-Usted quien se cree vieja bruja para decir que es un titulo estúpido-dijo el chico

-¿Vieja Bruja?-repeti, ahora estaba furiosa

-¡SI!-grito-es mas, la reto a una batalla

-Muy bien-sonreí maliciosamente-vamos a fuera para tener nuestra batalla

.

Salimos del bar, el mocoso es puso en posición para pelear, mientras que yo solo mantuve una posición algo relajada, por lo que eso cabreo mas al mocoso, e hizo su primer movimiento, el se acerco rápidamente a mi para propinarme el primer golpe, pero eso le fue imposible ya que con un solo dedo le golpee en la frente y cabellera derrotado

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Pregunte arrogante mente

-Tsunade, por favor no seas tan cruel con mi estudiante-rogó Jiraiya

-Entonces el mocoso es tu estudiante

-Se llama Naruto, esta claro que el esta molesto por que dijiste que ser Hokage es un titulo muy tonto

-Y claro que lo es

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-grito el niño

-¿Por que es tan importante para ti?

-Por que mi sueño es que algún día llegue a ser el Hokage-dijo el mocoso con mucha determinación

.

Al ver los ojos de Naruto llenos de determinación y decisión me recordó por un momento a Nawaki y Dan y las grandes esperanzas de ser Hokage. Por lo que baje un poco mi guardia, entonces cuando menos me lo espere, el mocoso se aprovecho de mi distracción y comenzó a prepararse para un nuevo ataque.

-¿Rasengan?-estaba un poco sorprendida

.

A pesar de que era un Rasengan imperfecto, aun tenia un poco de poder, fácilmente podría esquivarlo sin ningún problema, sin embargo el chico recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y al cabo de un segundo fue brutalmente derribado en el suelo, al parecer Rin se había ocupado de el rápidamente, ya que el enano termino inmovilizado por mi adorable estudiante, pero a ella no la había visto venir su ataque es mas ni me había percatado de su presencia lo cual me dio escalofríos, pero por lo visto no fui la única, hasta Shisune y Jiraiya estaban igual de sorprendidos

-Pero que...-comenzó a quejarse Naruto

-Creí que era un oponente mas peligroso, pero al parecer lo termine confundiendo con una bicho-dijo la joven-me sorprende que mi maestra baje la guardia-dirigió mi mirada hacia a mi

-¿Maestra?-hablo Jiraiya un poco sorprendido

.

Rin se puso frente al mocoso y se agacho para poder verle el rostro

-Hey-lo llamo-¿Cuantos años tienes?-pregunto

-No deberías preguntar primero mi nombre-dijo molesto el mocoso mientras se sentaba, pero ella no dijo nada estaba esperando su respuesta-Pff-bufo el mocoso-Soy Naruto Umazaki, 14 años de la hoja y ¿tu?

-Rin, 14 años, nómada

-¿Nómada?-pregunto el muchacho

-Wow, Tsunade si que tienes una estudiante muy interesante-hablo Jiraiya-y muy capaz

.

Jiraiya se acerco con el par de niños y con una sonrisa muy amable se acerco con mi estudiante

-Hola-saludo-entonces eres la estudiante de Tsunade

-Y el mocoso de aquí es el suyo-dijo la chica sin dudar

-¡NO SOY MOCOSO! ¡SOY NARUTO!-se quejo el chico

.

Cuando Rin vio la reacción de Naruto, ella no pudo evitar reír, era la primera vez que ella reía de verdad, algo que me conmovió de verdad, no se si por estar entre puro adulto o el hecho de que ella se tomaba muy enserio en entrenamiento no sonreía, entonces por un momento considere ser la nueva Hokage si ella podría tener esas expresiones

-Entonces Rasengan, parece una técnica muy difícil-dijo Rin

.

Mi aura asesina apareció al escuchar dicha técnica, sigilosamente me acerque y vi a un Jiraiya inmutarse ante mi.

-Como osas a enseñarle una técnica imposible para un mocoso-dije molesta

-No es imposible-hablo mi alumna-solo le falta practica

-Wow Rin si que eres una chica muy inteligente, es cierto solo le falta practica

-Rin-llame molesta

-No te enojes con ella, se levanto Jiraiya-ella solo expone su punto de vista

-Esa técnica no es adecuada para un mocoso para el

-Claro que si, es mas en una semana Naruto sera capaz de dominar el Rasengan

-¡IDIOTA!-le grite

-Maestra-interrumpió Rin-antes de que comiencen una batalla, por que no apuestan

-¿Apostar?-dijimos a unison Jiraiya y yo

-Si, Naruto no es capaz de dominar el Rasengan en una semana...

-Tendran que irse-dije rápidamente

-Y si lo domina...-continuo hablando Rin

-Ella tendrá que convertirse en la nueva Hokage-dijo con decisión Jiraiya

-¿Hokage?-ahora estaba asombrada-creí que ese titulo se lo daban a los viejos-dijo

-Bueno es que aun que no lo parezca Tsunade es de mi edad-dijo orgulloso Jiraiya, lo cual recibió un gran golpe de mi parte

-Cállate

-Hokage-volvió a repetir la chica en voz baja-si que es un titulo muy grande

...

...

...

PVO JIRAIYA

Después de realizar dicha apuesta los siguientes días estuve junto a Naruto para que el fuera capaz de aprender correctamente el Rasengan. Pero cada vez que tenia tiempo mi atención se iba a Rin, no es que fuera un rabo verde u ojo alegre (aun que lo de ojo alegre creo que lo soy pero ya con mujeres un poco mas maduras), si no por que esa chica era excepcional mente buena, me era intrigante de que ella no formara parte de alguna aldea o algo parecido, ya que con ella no lleva una placa, sus habilidades eran muy buenas a tal grado de que ella superaba sin duda las habilidades de cualquier shinobi de su edad

Entonces en un momento pensé, si Tsunade se convertía en Hokage, aquella chica tendría que ir con ella, claro eso seria lo mas obvio, pero si Rin se rehusaba a seguirla... bueno pero creo que lo mas lógico seria seguirla... ella aun esta en la formación de ser una ninja medico

-Me pregunto que es lo que pasara...-dije al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro

.

La verdad no tenia que estarme preocupando en este momento de la decisión de Rin, ahora tenia que enfocarme en que Naruto tenga éxito en la técnica y lo demás lo puedo dejar para después

Con eso en mente enfoque toda mi atención en mi discípulo

...

...

...

PVO NARRADOR

Los días transcurrieron lentamente para Sakura, pues a pesar de que en esos días Tsunade le había dado una cantidad de libros para leer, su mente estaba en otro lado, no era que no le prestara atención debida a la lectura, si no que ella estaba pensado de que pasaría si su maestra se convertiría en la nueva Hokage, ¿la seguiría? o simplemente se separaríamos, ella si que estaba en un dilema, pues Sakura no quiere regresar a la aldea de la hoja...

Es decir como puede olvidar el lugar en donde ella nació, en donde los malos recuerdos le albergaban de solo pensar en ese lugar, pero podría ser que si iba a ese lugar podría aprender mas cosas, tenía que pensar muy cuidadosamente su siguiente movimiento, pero si al estar ahí tenia la información necesaria que puede proporcionarle a Akatsuki, como un espía, eso sería genial, o al menos podría participar en verdaderas misiones y obtener experiencia, sin olvidar que podría estudiar los movimientos y planes que tiene la aldea... pensar todo eso se le hacia mas claro que tenia que hacer

Sin embargo ella tenia otra preocupación mas a la cual tiene que atender y era la aparición de Ochimaru, por lo que ella pudo observar fue que Tsunade había recibido una gran propuesta, pero en serio su maestra aceptaría...

Sakura suspiro profundamente, era agotador pensar todo eso, y le molestaba no ser tan calculadora como Itachi, pues al menos el podía sacar mil conclusiones y solo escogería las posibilidades mas congruentes de acuerdo a la situación... cuando ella pensó eso una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al pensar con la posibilidad de que Itachi nunca considero el hecho de que ella se fuera a entrenar por su cuenta, y conociéndolo como era el con ella, era muy probable que la estuviera buscando, solo fue cuestión de suerte que no la ha encontrado o se volvió muy habilidosa para esconderse.

Su sonrisa se esfumo al cabo de unos segundos, al recordar que en estos momentos no se encontraba con ellos, tenia que admitir que ella los extrañaba mucho, pues son su familia y sin mas preámbulos retomo sus estudios

La semana estaba terminando y Tsunade tenía que darle una respuesta a Ochimaru, esa noche Jiraiya y Tsunade fueron a un bar a beber, al cabo de un rato de estar tomando como los viejos tiempos Tsunade comenzó a contarle a su compañero de copas, el encuentro que tubo con el ex colega de equipo

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?-pregunto Jiraiya

-Aun lo estoy pensando-dijo con mucha calma

-No me puedo creer que te diera tiempo para que consideraras su oferta, conociéndolo el se abría precipitado a recibir una respuesta inmediata

-Tienes razón, pero al parecer el aun recuerda que yo odio ser presionada

-Tiene un punto a su favor-bromeo-pero en serio-retomo la seriedad de la conversación-vas a ir a verlo-no era una pregunta si no una afirmación

-Y tu que crees...

-Deja que te acompañe

-No-respondió cortante-pero aun si te digo que no tu me acompañarías

-Exactamente

-Por eso tome una que otra precaución

.

Una vez dicho eso Jiraiya comenzó a sentirse muy cansado y sin aviso previo cayo todo dormido

-Con eso es suficiente para dormir a un elefante, ahora es momento de ir a mi cita-dijo Tsunade mientras dejaba el bar y atrás a un colega profundamente dormido

.

Tsunade fue al punto de reunión, en donde encontraría a Ochimaru junto con un asistente

-¿Entonces?-hablo Ochimaru

-Revivirás a esos 2 ¿no?-hablo Tsunade

-Te di mi palabra

-Y no atacaras Konoha

-Exacto-afirmo

.

Sin decir otra palabra Tsunade se acerco a Ochimaru para comenzar a curarlo, pero en el proceso el asistente de Ochimaru repentinamente ataco a Tsunade obligando la a retroceder

-Pero que...-dijo sorprendido

-Señor ella no lo quiere curar, si no asesinar-hablo el chico

-Como te atreves-dijo molesto Ochimaru-tenemos un trato, yo en serio pensaba revivirlos, ¿a caso no los deseas ver?

-Yo...-hablo suavemente Tsunade-yo deseo verlos al menos una vez mas, si fuera por un momento volverlos a tocar y si fuera posible verlos con una sonrisa, mi amor por ellos es tan grande que me han cegado de ver las cosas importantes que hay ahora, todo es culpa de ese par de mocosos si tan solo ellos no hubieran llegado y demostrado que ese lugar podría ser tan importante, o al menos cambiar la vida de ella, no me hubiera importado, que tu destruyeras Konoha... pero ahora eso es diferente

.

Tsunade comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas y con una de sus manos se aferro a su collar, ella había empezado a recordar a su amante y hermano que tenían grandes aspiraciones de convertirse en Hokage, luego recordó el arduro entrenamiento que había tenido Naruto durante la semana para ganar la apuesta y por ultimo pensó en Rin, su pequeña estudiante en la cual ella podría tener una buena vida en aquel lugar si ella se la llevaba a ese lugar

-Entonces aquí termina nuestra negociaciones, si no lo vas a ser por las buenas tendremos que usar la violencia

.

Tsunade se limpio el rostro y dejo de llorar, para luego prepararse y tratar de dar el primer golpe a Ochimaru, por lo que el y su asistente solo se limitaron a esquivar y retroceder

-¡VEN POR MI!-grito la mujer

-Con un golpe de ella todo puede estar acabado-dijo el asistente

-Tan bruta como siempre-dijo Ochimaru

-Sera mejor movernos, ya que es posible que nos persiga su asistente y ese tipo

-¿Ese tipo?

-Si señor, uno que formo parte de su equipo anteriormente

.

Cuando Ochimaru escucho eso sonrió maliciosamente al entender que la otra persona se trataba de Jiraiya y sin mas preámbulos comenzaron a moverse, al cabo de un rato llegaron a un claro, pero por todos los golpes repartidos que daba Tsunade sin éxito comenzó a cansarla, por lo que el asistente de Ochimaru se convirtió en su oponente, utilizando "Bisturí Chakra", por lo que en un descuido fue tocada su brazo y pierna derecha dejándolos inmóviles

-Solo eh dañado unos cuantos músculos

-Has utilizado en mi "Bisturí Chakra" por que no atacaste a mis arterias centrales

-Es cierto que podría ser mas fácil si te hubiera dado en las arterias centrales pero...-el asistente volvió a atacar y di un gran golpe en el musculo intercostal-no nos servirías de nada si murieras

.

Cuando Tsuande recibió ese gran golpe ella se retorció de dolor, ella estaba consciente de que si hubiera recibido el golpe un poco mas arriba podría ser el fin, su oponente al verla ya casi disponible para seguir la pelea bajo su guardia, sin embargo el no espero que ella recobrara sus fuerzas y le propinar un gran golpe en el cuello derriban dolo, el asistente cuando empezó a incorporarse, se dijo a si mismo que no era una mujer normal

-De seguro sus grandes pechos fueron de ayuda-hablo una voz

.

La mirada de todos se centro en la pelinegra que desde lejos estaba observando la pelea, al principio todos estaban antoninos ante la aparición de la chica, pero luego ella en un rápido movimiento se puso a un lado de su maestra, esa pequeña distracción que estaba creando Sakura la quiso aprovechar el asistente de Ochimaru, pero le era imposible coordinar sus movimientos algo estaba mal, pero que... y antes de que lo dedujera Sakura hablo

-Es tu sistema nervioso... mi maestra transformo su chakra en electricidad jodiendo todo tu sistema nervioso, creo que te sera muy difícil de moverte pero no es imposible

.

Al decir eso el asistente corrió en contra de Sakura para centrar le un gran golpe sin embargo ese golpe fue bloqueado por Jiraiya obligando al chico a retroceder, junto a Jiraiya se encontraba Shisune con su cerdo y Naruto

-Wow Jiraiya, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo Ochimaru

-Tu si que no has cambiado-dijo Jiraiya

-Pero tu eres Kabuto-hablo sorprendido Naruto y señalo al asistente de Ochimaru

-Con que se conocen-dijo Jiraiya

-Ahora quítense yo los tengo que matar-dijo al tiempo que empujaba a Jiraiya, Tsunade, para seguir repartiendo golpes-puede que sepas como manejar ahora tu cuerpo pero no tienes el control total de ella

.

Y sin previo aviso salio sangre, al principio Jiraiya, Naruto y Shisune, pensaron que la sangre le pertenecía a Tsunade ya que ella quedo totalmente paralizada, pero la sangre le pertenecía a Kabuto, quien se había apuñalado la mano con su arma

-Ahora recuerdo como retomar el control de mi cuerpo-y aprovechando el shock de su oponente decidió propinarle un golpe pero este fue bloqueado por Sakura-¿pero que?

-Increíble has recuperado la movilidad de tu cuerpo-aplaudió Sakura-crei que eso te tomaría mas tiempo

-Tu no eres un oponente común y corriente para tu edad-hablo Kabuto

-¿Te parece?-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-En cambio Naruto-fijo su mirada en el chico-el es una vergüenza para ser un aspirante de Ninja, el no sirve para eso, en cambio sus compañeros Sasuke y Sai, son unos chicos con grandes habilidades

.

Naruto comenzó a temblar de rabia ante aquellos comentarios que había sacado Kabuto, al parecer le había dado en el orgullo aquellas palabras

-¿Quienes?-pregunto la chica

-Sasuke y Sai... ¿A caso no los conoces?-contesto la duda de la chica un poco desconcertados

-Me ves con cara de que los conozco-respondió un poco fastidiada Sakura-y sabes algo necesitas unos lentes nuevos, por que Naruto es y sera un ninja muy poderoso, solo falta pulirlo y si tu no me crees

.

Sakura sin dudarlo tomo a Kabuto para darle un gran golpe y luego tomarlo y dejarlo completamente inmovilizado

-¡NARUTO!-grito ella-¡ENSÉÑALE DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ!

.

Una vez dicho eso, Naruto no dudo y creo un Ransengan perfecto, lo cual arremeto directamente a Kabuto, sacándolo a volar, sin embargo parte del impacto también lo recibió Sakura dejándola igual de grabe que a Kabuto. Ochimaru al contemplar tal escena entendió de inmediato que si el se quedaba para una batalla era muy probable que iba a ser una derrota, por lo que se limito a tomar a su asistente e irse.

Mientras tanto Tsunade salio de su shock cuando vio que su preciada alumna estaba realmente grabe, cuando corrió para auxiliarla, Sakura estaba llena de sangre, al principio su fobia le impedía trabajar adecuadamente, pero eso lo hizo a un lado para tratar sus heridas, en el proceso de la curación su alumna recobro un poco la conciencia

-Niña tonta, acaso quieres morir-Regaño Tsunade

-No-y se quejo de un dolor

-No hables-ordeno

-Rin-chan-hablo un preocupado Naruto-yo lo sient...

-Lo hiciste Naruto-le interrumpió y le regalo una débil sonrisa-lograste haces un magnifico Rasengan, eso significa que has ganado la apuesta, no es cierto "Quinta Hokage"

.

Tsunade al ver la dulce sonrisa de su alumna, suspiro de alivio, al parecer ella lo tenía fríamente calculado

-Eso parece

* * *

 **Hola hola espero que les guste, y disfruten de este Fic**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews y espero ver sus comentarios pronto de este capitulo  
**

 **Es como una motivación mas para seguir con este Fic**

 **Saludos :9**


	4. Chapter 4

-Necesitas descansar-ordeno Tsunade-tienes muchas heridas internas

-Son menores, igual con un poco de chakra podre curarme pronto-dijo Sakura

-Rin, por favor no seas tan testaruda, tienes que descansar, dentro de poco vamos a partir a Konoha-hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuo- sabes estoy deseosa por llegar ya a Kohona, ahí podrás hacer amigos de tu edad, habrá muchas cosas que enseñarte y probablemente seas parte de un equipo, podrás hacer misiones y...

-Eso suena genial-dijo con entusiasmo

-Lo se, pero ahora, vamos a seguir tratando esas heridas

-Si

.

Sakura se percato que su maestra ya no traía aquel collar que cuidaba muy re-celosamente, pero no dijo nada respecto a eso al parecer su maestra había entregado ese collar a alguien digno para ser un Hokage en el futuro y al menos ella tenía una idea de quien era esa persona.

Ese día transcurrió de manera pacifica aun que muy ruidosa para el pequeño grupo, ya que Naruto, Jiraiya, Shisune se la pasaron entrando y saliendo del cuarto de la chica mientras Tsunade se dedicaba a terminar de curar sus heridas. Esa misma noche cuando todos dormían, Sakura tomo una pequeña mochila en donde guardaba lo necesario para el pequeño viaje que iba a emprender, ella salio de la casa, y antes de partir a ella dio una pequeña reverencia hacia una ventana en donde estaba su maestra observándola partir aun que pareciera que no había nadie

-Esa mocosa si que tiene los sentidos muy agudos-dijo ella con una triste sonrisa-espero que cambie de opinión pronto y me alcance

.

Y sin mas preámbulos Sakura partió a las profundidades de la obscuridad

...

...

...

PVO SAKURA

Solo 2 semanas me ha tomado para llegar a aquel lugar llamado hogar, bueno a pesar de que existe varios escondites que me quedaban relativamente mas cerca, aquí fue donde yo me críe en el mayor tiempo, parecía estar un poco descuidado, pero eso no significaba que estuviera vacío, aun tenía mi cabello teñido de color negro, estaba un poco mas largo hasta legar a la cintura por lo que me había peinado una cola de caballo alta un poco despeinado, mi cuerpo había crecido pues ya no era tan bajita como había sido 2 años atrás y ademas ciertas partes en especifico habían crecido un poco, ahora usaba un traje ninja blanco con negro y con unos toques verdes, pues consistía dicho traje, una camisa ligeramente ceñida al cuerpo con manga 3/4 con los bordes verdes, un short negro y sus zapatos ninja negros.

-He vuelto-dije en voz baja mientras observaba el escondite

.

Entonces pude sentir la presencia de alguien mas, pero eso no me inmuto, solo espere a que hiciera el primer movimiento y en cuanto esa persona se decidió a atacarme por la espalda, rápidamente tome su brazo para impulsarlo hacía adelante y azotarlo en el suelo, entonces pude ver ante mis pies un rubio muy conocido

-Deidara-lo llame con alegría

.

El chico desconcertado se me quedo viendo, pero no hizo nada para levantarse solo se quedo en el suelo

-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto

-Y ¿tu que crees? señor artista-le sonreí

-¿Sakura?-me llamo con duda

-Estoy en casa-dije con un tono melodioso

.

El chico se levanto con mucha felicidad y sin pensarlo dos veces me dio un gran abrazo, que por un momento pensé que me rompería las costillas pero no lo hizo, luego rompió el abrazo para verme y verificar si realmente era yo

-Maldición con ese cabello teñido nunca te hubiera reconocido, ademas has crecido

-Es cierto, creo que soy mas alta que tu-me burle, mientras señalaba que era unos 3 centímetros mas alto que el

-Idiota, aun estoy en pleno desarrollo-dijo un poco molesto

-Jajaja-reí

-Sera mejor que entres de seguro fue un largo viaje

-¿Y los demás?-pregunte

-Todos están en una misión soy el único que esta aquí

-Oh-soné un poco decepcionada y a la vez un poco aliviada

-Si quieres puedo mandar un mensaje y...

-No es necesario, de todos modos solo vine por entrada por salida

-Te volverás a ir-no eras pregunta si no una afirmación

-Si, es solo que esto sera de mucho provecho para mi y ustedes... si quieres primero hay que entrar y con calma te explico con mas detalles mis planes

.

una vez dentro explique que me había hecho muy cercana a la nueva Hokage por lo que podría aprender cosas nuevas de parte de ella y ademas de ser una espía dentro de las instalaciones, Deidara al principio no parecía muy convencido con mi plan, pero al explicarles las ventajas que teníamos a nuestro favor al yo estar dentro de ese circulo se convenció de ser una buena estrategia. Después de eso tuvimos una animada conversación y nos la pasamos toda la tarde poniéndonos al corriente, aun que antes recibí una tremenda regañada por a verme escapado hace tiempo. Después de todo eso mi amigo fue hacia el exterior de la guarida para revisar los alrededores, yo me tome una larga y relajante baño, aparte de que aproveche quitarme toda esa pintura que mi cabello tenía, cuando termine de bañarme, me dispuse a ponerme mi pijama y a dormir

Tenía planeado madrugar e ir a entrenar con mi amigo para ver realmente el progreso que tuve en ese tiempo fuera de mi hogar, inicialmente pensaba pensaba quedarme a dormir en mi cuarto, sin embargo cierta persona lo había convertido en una galería de títeres, no era que no me gustaran pero el simple hecho de dormir en un cuarto donde varios juguetes se te quedaban viendo no era lo mio, por lo que opte a dormir en el cuarto de Itachi ya que al parecer seria en único cuarto decente dentro de esta guarida

Sin pensarlo 2 veces entre al cuarto de Itachi y tenía razón en el hecho de que esa recamara se encontraba muy decente, ya que solo parecía tener lo justo y necesario dentro de ella y era muy ordenada, cansadamente me deje caer en la cama y me quede viendo el techo, entonces me tape y la sensación de seguridad que casi había olvidado me envolvió lentamente y me sumergí en un profundo sueño...

Esa noche había dormido como un bebe, cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, entonces me moleste un poco por que Deidara no había venido a despertarme como lo habíamos acordado, un poco irritada y agradecida por ese hecho me dispuse a levantarme, sin embargo me percate de que mi algo mas estaba arriba de la cama, pues al cabo de unos segundos escuche la respiración lenta y acompasada de que alguien dormía mientras me abrazaba, por un momento pensé que Deidara se había metido a dormir conmigo, pero no era tan idiota como para acabar todo golpeado por mi, por lo que me decidí a averiguar quien estaba conmigo, lentamente me gire, y entonces mi corazón por una fracción de segundo se detuvo.

Puesto que frente a mi se encontraba a ese azabache que anhelaba volver a ver y que a la vez quisiera evitar, al principio quede toda paralizada, pero luego recordé que tenía que salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, por lo que suavemente me moví para no despertarlo y cuando al fin logre levantarme

-Sakura-me llamo- a donde rayos vas-dijo una voz modorra

.

Itachi tomo mi mano y la jalo hacia el, haciendo que yo cayera a la cama y chocara en su pecho desnudo, para luego abrazarme

-Itachi... estas desnudo-dije nerviosamente

-No, solo me quite la camisa y los zapatos

-Itachi, suéltame-comencé a forcejear

-Nunca-y volvió a apretarme hacia a el

-Esto es indecente

-Eso no decías cuando antes de irte

.

"Buen punto" me dije a mi misma

-Pero eso fue antes, sabes soy una chica

-Para mi aun eres una niña-dijo el-una chica tiene pecho, en cambio tu...

.

Entonces sin previo aviso Itachi me había tocado los pechos, al parecer si había algo ahí ya que puso una cara de que había metido seriamente la pata, por lo que me puse roja de la vergüenza

-¡ITACHI IDIOTA!-grite seguido por una fuerte cachetada

* * *

 **HOLA**

 **ESTA VEZ ES UN CAPITULO UN POCO CORTO PERO ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN**

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Fue lo primero que escuche, en cuanto entre al comedor y Deidara vio mi rostro marcado con una mano, mientras que Kisame suspiro, lo cual solo me dedico una mirada de "Te lo dije", por lo que resigne a tomar asiento a esperar a que Kisame me diera algo para desayunar, pero antes el me extendió una pequeña bolsa con hielo para bajar la hinchazón

-Hubiera sido mejor que que tomaras otro cuarto-dijo el

-Es solo que nunca imagine que ella hubiera reaccionado así

-Y en mi opinión te fue bien-dijo-pero igual te lo merecías

.

Y Kisame tenía razón había hecho algo que hizo que mi pequeña flor actuara violentamente... pero quien rayos iba a pensar que en ese lapso de tiempo ella podría crecer tan rápido, bueno la verdad antes de meterme a la cama ya me había dado cuenta de que Sakura había crecido, pues en su rostro pude notar que aquellas facciones infantiles habían desaparecido, pero no lo quise aceptar, por que para mi seguía siendo una niña, sin embargo en esta mañana pude apreciar que no nada mas su rostro había cambiado si no también su cuerpo, claro que eso me costo una buena cachetada de su parte

-Es un milagro que saliera vivo de esta-dijo Deidara

-Yo creo que se compadeció-hablo luego Kisame

-Déjenme-ahora estaba molesto

.

Me refunfuñe en mi asiento, mientras que los otros dos se reían de mi actitud y retomaron las tareas de hacer el desayuno, entonces ella entro al comedor, en ese momento traía puesto su traje ninja pues su camisa era resacada un poco ceñida de color azul marino con un short blanco y sus zapatos ninja negros, su cabello estaba suelto pero muy bien peinado

-Buenos días-saludo alegremente y luego de verme su expresión cambio a una de asco-a ti no te deseo unos buenos días, no lo mereces

.

Por alguna extraña razón me convertí en la persona mas miserable del mundo

-Sakura-la llamo Kisame mientras salia de la cocina para saludarla

-Kisame-volvió a sonreír y se acerco a el para abrazarlo-me alegra mucho verte

-A mi también me alegra mucho-dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo

-Oh Sakura-llamo Deidara-Buenos días ¿Que tal tu noche?

.

"MIERDA", fue lo primero que pensé, Deidara había pisado una mina, y si no me equivoco lo hizo apropósito, pues en su rostro plasmado una endemoniada sonrisa, en cambio mi pequeña flor se le esfumo su bella sonrisa por un rostro molesto y llena de vergüenza, entonces cuando ella iba a decir algo, de la nada ella salio volando a los cielos para luego aterrizar en los brazos de Tobi

-¡SAKURA!-grito entusiasmada mente el enmascarado-Bienvenida

-Tobi-lo llamo para luego darle un efusivo abrazo-Oh por Dios, como te extrañe

.

Cuando ella abrazo a Tobi, un gran malestar había aparecido, pero me fue imperdonable que al idiota le dijera que lo extrañaba y a mi no

-Sakura, Si que has crecido

-Por supuesto que he crecido-dijo orgullosa la chica

-Y también pesas mas-dijo alegremente el enmascarado

.

Entonces solo una fracción de segundo sentí lastima del idiota, pues el había recibido un poderoso golpe en la cabeza por parte de la peli-rosa, después de propinar aquel golpe Sakura tomo asiento y como si no hubiera pasado nada sonrío y tomamos nuestro desayuno, pero vi que silenciosamente Kisame y Deidara, se hicieron la promesa de no decir nada estúpido frente a ella, por lo que pensé que habían hecho una sabía decisión

Después del desayuno comenzó la mejor parte del día, que era una divertida y largo entrenamiento, la verdad todos nosotros estábamos entusiasmados por saber que avances había tenido nuestra pequeña flor, por lo que decidimos entrenar afuera de nuestra guarida

-Entonces ¿con quien voy a pelear?-pregunto alegremente la flor

-Yo seré tu oponente-hablo rápidamente Deidara

-Perfecto

.

Al cabo de unos minutos el combate comenzó, y Deidara no se contuvo en ningún momento, sus ataques eran rápidos y precisos, claro que su estilo de combate había cambiado y mejorado, sin embargo Sakura se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques, cualquier persona diría que ella se encontraba en un aprieto, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, puesto que ella estaba estudiando detenidamente los ataques de su oponente y en cuanto encontró una abertura en su defensa ella dio un solo golpe, muy preciso y poderoso, para desconcertarle,a continuación, Sakura tomo el control del combate y significativamente Deidara fue perdiendo, hasta que de repente el inmovilizo a Sakura y poniendo una kunai en su cuello

-Parece que gane -Dijo orgulloso el rubio

-Yo no estaría muy seguro-hable antes de que cantara victoria

.

Y entonces fue cuando se fijo que a pesar de que la peli-rosa estaba inmovilizada tenia una kunai apuntando en el pecho del chico

-Parece que esto es un empate-dijo Deidara

-Es un empate-confirmo Kisame

.

La chica sonrío alegremente y retiraron sus armas, a pesar de ser un buen combate en mi parecer Sakura se había contenido ya que ella si hubiera querido lo hubiera derrotado

-No-hablo Tobi-ella gano

-Pero si fue un empate-Dijo molesto el rubio

-Si fuera un combate real te hubiera clavado sin dudar esa kunai mucho mas rápido de lo que podrías imaginar-dijo Tobi-ademas es muy evidente que ella tenía ventaja en el combate ya que no tiene ningún rasguño, a comparación de ti

.

Al decir esa aclaración, me fije con cuidado y era cierto Sakura no tenía ni un rasguño, en cambio Deidara estaba lleno de moretones y cortes en su cuerpo

-Maldición-dijo el chico

-Por lo visto es muy capaz para vencerte-dije

-Y mucho mas-dijo la rosada

.

Entonces ella se acerco a Deidara y comenzó a curarlo, asombrándonos

-¿Tienes entrenamiento de un ninja medico?-pregunto Kisame

-Si, a aparte de aprender el arte de combate, recibí entrenamiento para ser un ninja medico, y que mi maestra me dijo que tenia el potencial para serlo

-¿Y tu maestra es?-pregunte intrigado

-La quinta Hokage Tsunade-dijo con orgullo

FIN PVO ITACHI

...

...

...

PVO TOBI

Cuando se tratan de secretos, soy muy bueno en guardarlos, sin embargo desde la llegada de la motita rosada, me fue difícil mantener mi fachada de un personaje despreocupado y estúpido, al principio no me preocupaba mucho por ella por que siempre estaba apegada a Itachi, pero cuando la dejaron bajo a mi cuidado cuando el guardián de la enana tenía que cumplir con una misión, me puse sumamente nervioso por la parecencia de la misma,por lo que procure mantener mi distancia de ella

Pero fue tan insistente el hecho de quedarse a mi lado, que no tuve mas remedio que aceptarlo y conforme paso el tiempo me fui abriendo con ella, a tal punto de que termine confesando a ella y solo a ella mi rostro, mi pasado y mis planes a futuro, al principio lo había hecho para que ella se mantuviera lejos de mi, pero no fue así, ella se mantuvo a mi lado y conforme fue creciendo ella comenzó a opinar sobre mis planes, puesto que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con ellos, por lo que cada vez que se tocaba ese tema intentaba cambiarlos, pero nunca tenia éxito alguno

Un buen día me entere de que ella había dejado AKATSUKI, al principio estaba desconcertado por que pensé que ella me había abandonado al final, y me dije, "esta bien, ella no pertenece a un mundo de obscuridad", pero a la semana yo recibí una carta en donde ella me contaba como le iba y cuales eran sus planes, no le dije a nadie que me mantenía en contacto con ella, no por que me lo pidiera, si no por que de alguna manera me hacia especial

Actualmente ella se convirtió en una gran chica para su edad, con grandes sueños y proyectos, pero mas que nada ella anhela que tanto yo como los demás seamos felices, cosa que yo considero imposible, cuando ella me contó eso me reí amargamente de su sueño, entonces ella me dijo

-Tu lo veras, algún día lograre que todos ellos sean felices

-Por favor Sakura, por eso se llaman sueños, nunca se va a ser realidad

-Apostemos, si yo logro mi cometido tendrás que usar un tonto kimono ridículamente llamativo, en donde caminaras en la calle y cantaras una tonta canción a todo pulmón

-Bien, pero si gano tu lo harás-dije divertido

.

Era tonto hacer una apuesta en donde sabia que yo ganaría, pero... quería creer que esa promesa se haría realidad

-Bien así lo aremos el plazo sera cuando cumpla 19 años

-¿19?-pregunte curioso

-Si, por lo que no deberás ejecutar tu plan hasta que se venza a ese plazo ¿ok?

-Bien-dije resignado

-¿Por el meñique?-extendió su dedo

-Por el meñique-y estreche mi dedo con el de ella sellando la promesa

...

...

...

PVO NARRADOR

Era uno de las noches mas frías y solitarias que Konoha había tenido, y un joven estaba decidido abandonar aquella aldea, con paso seguro y firme andaba, pero de repente una kunai fue arrojado a sus pies, lo que detuvo su camino, el joven se puso en posición de combate en espera de que saliera su adversario, pero no salio

-¿Quien esta ahí?-pregunto con una voz firme y demandante, pero nada-¡SAL!-ordeno

-Se nota que los modales se van perdiendo-hablo una voz femenina-no puedes pedir "podrías mostrarte por favor" o algo parecido

-Y hablas de modales cuando tu fuiste quien me lanzo una Kunai a los pies-dijo molesto

-Muy buen punto-dijo despreocupada la voz

.

Entonces alguien bajo suavemente de un árbol que estaba a unos 4 metros de distancia de el y se encontró con una chica de cabellos obscuros que ondeaban a la par con el viento, su piel era tan blanca que por un momento podías pensar que se trataría de un fantasma, sus ojos verdes le miraban sin miedo alguno y su figura estaba muy bien cuidado y desarrollado, su vestimenta era un traje ninja negro con bordes azules

-¿Feliz?-pregunto la chica

-Satisfecho-dijo el chico, pero no mostró una señal de emoción alguna aun que le había sorprendido la belleza de la joven

-Como sea-le resto importancia-entonces a donde ¿vas?-pregunto curiosa

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-dijo el chico

-Oh, pensé que había encontrado a alguien para que al menos me diera un pequeño tour en la aldea...-e hizo una pequeña pausa-pero por lo visto tu vas de salida

-Si que tienes unos sentidos muy agudos-dijo el chico

-Gracias me alagas-sonrió la chica y se acerco a el-pero sabes, afuera hay ninjas muy fuertes y poderosos, por lo que sera difícil sobrevivir, pero si sobrevives de seguro seras una marioneta-dijo ella con una voz muy afilada

-Y tu ¿quien eres para decir eso?-dijo molesto el chico

-Digamos que soy tu pequeño ángel temporal-y puso su sonrisa mas angelical

-Pues no parece que desempeñes muy bien ese papel

-Acaso es obligatorio que todos los ángeles son buenos

-No me interesa eso, es mejor que me vaya-dijo irritado

.

El chico comenzó a andar otra vez, pero la chica se interpuso en su camino obligando lo a parar

-Quítate-ahora estaba molesto

-Oh, claro que lo are y te dejare ir, pero antes deberás de ganarme, si me ganas te dejo y si no te quedaras, claro que podrás retar todas las veces que quieras, pero si te vas cuando no tenga un ojo encima de ti te convertirás un cobarde

.

El chico ya molesto e irritado lanzo el primer golpe, pero la chica fácilmente lo esquivo

-Muy predecible-dijo ella

.

La furia se apodero y comenzó a lanzar sus ataques, pero al ver que ella los esquivaba, no tuvo otra opción mas que tener que activar su sharingan, pero antes de que pudiera usarlo la joven corrió hacia el para hacerle un golpe frontal, pero en cambio ella solo tapo sus ojos y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle

-Buenas noches

Y a continuación el recibió un golpe en la nuca haciendo que cayera todo inconsciente

* * *

 ** _HOLA CHICOS PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO LA INSPIRACIÓN NO VENIA POR LO QUE ME DEMORE UN POCO_**

 ** _ESPERO LES GUSTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES_**

 ** _SALUDOS Y ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :9_**


	6. Chapter 6

-Itachi... acabo de noquear a tu hermano...

Me dije a mi misma mientras veía al pelinegro en el suelo

-Wow, si que tengo una forma muy peculiar de hacer amigos-suspire resignada-lo mas probable es de que me va a odiar-asegure para mi misma, aunque la verdad no creo que este muy equivocada- pero al final un día de estos me lo va a tener que agradecer, el mundo exterior es mucho mas retorcido de lo que parece, así que por lo al menos te mantenerte dentro de una burbuja de odio mientras busco lo necesario para aclarar toda esta mierda-hable suavemente mientras recargaba al chico en el árbol

-¿Sasuke?-llamo una voz masculina

.

Alce mi vista y vi a unos cuantos metros a un chico de piel clara y cabellos negros que sostenía unos libros de arte

-¿Que le hiciste?-pregunto, mientras dejaba caer los libros y optaba una postura de ataque

-¿Se conocen? pero claro que se conocen si lo llamo por su nombre, que estúpida pregunta-me dije a mi misma mientras me daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-¿Quien eres? y ¿que le hiciste a Sasuke?-exigió saber

-Maldita sea-balbuce por de bajo, ahora estaba molesta por ser objetivo de sospecha (aun que sabia que era muy sospechosa) y comencé a picarle el rostro a un noqueado Sasuke-ni siquiera ha pasado una hora desde que llegue y ya me metí en problemas por tu culpa-volví a suspirar y voltee a ver al chico-si te digo que tuvo una vergonzosa caída ¿me vas a creer?

-No-respondió extrañado ante mi comentario y relajo solo un poco su postura-no es un idiota para cometer esas fallas

-Tiene sentido, el no parecer ser tan idiota como para tener una vergonzosa falla de ese tipo-me dije a mi misma-bueno como sea... te lo dejo a ti

-¿Que?-ahora estaba confundido

-Tengo algo de prisa, por lo que no me puedo quedar aquí a platicar-me levante

-Espera-ahora estaba un poco desesperado ante mi reacción

.

Cuando me disponía a partir, sentí una amenazante Chakra a mi persona por lo que no dude en ponerme en una postura defensiva y antes de darle a mi oponente la oportunidad de dar el primer golpe saque una de mis Kunais y me gire para poner mi arma en el cuello de mi contrincante

-Muy buenos reflejos-dijo mi contrincante

Era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y fornido, de cabello peliplata, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara y uno de sus ojos tapados con su banda, por lo que dejaba solo ver un de sus ojos negros

-Maestro-hablo el chico ya alarmado

-Oh, Sai-lo saludo despreocupado a pesar de la situación que se encontraba-recibí tu mensaje, si que es una linda noche para ir a dar un paseo

-¡NO ES MOMENTO DE DECIR ESO! !MEJOR FÍJATE EN TU SITUACIÓN!-grito el chico

-Pequeña damita podrías bajar esa arma-pidió amablemente

.

Pero no hice caso alguno, no moví ni un centímetro mi arma de su cuello, entonces escuche unos pasos apresurados y un poco torpes que corrían a nuestra dirección, pero no me gire a verlo ya que al hombre que tenia frente mio podría derribarme con solo un descuido

-¡MALDICIÓN KAKASHI! ¡NO LE CUESTA NADA ESPERARME!-grito una voz inconfundible y fue ahí cuando decidí voltear a ver el recién llegado

-Naruto-lo llame

-¿Rin?-dijo el chico asombrado ante mi llamado-¡RIN!-grito al comprobar que era yo-cuando te fuiste pensé que ya nunca te volvería a ver

-¿La conoces?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Por supuesto, ella es la estudiante de la Quinta Hokage

-De la Quinta...interesante-dijo el hombre

-Bien y ¿donde esta los chicos malos? estoy listo para pelear-hablo Naruto

-Bueno parece que hubo una gran confusión-hablo el peliplata-pero antes que nada Naruto, puedes pedirle a tu amiga que baje su arma

.

Al ver que eran conocidos de Naruto baje lentamente mi arma y los guarde con habilidad, entonces un molesto Naruto exigió saber por que su compañero de equipo había mandado un mensaje de emergencia a su equipo

-Bueno yo iba caminando cuando vi que ella noqueo a Sasuke

-¿Que ella que? ¿Rin eso es cierto?-pregunto Naruto

-Bueno... yo quería preguntar por direcciones y el se puso a la defensiva-medio mentí

-Eso tiene sentido-hablo el peliplata-oh pero que modales, yo soy Kakashi Hatake-se presento

-Solo llámame Sai-dijo el pelinegro- y el que noqueaste es Sasuke

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Rin

-Bueno chicos ya es tarde-anuncio Kakashi-Naruto y Sai, lleven a Sasuke a casa

-Si, maestro-contesto de inmediato Sai

-Y ¿Rin?-pregunto Naruto

-Yo la llevare con La Quinta-hablo muy seguro de si mismo

-Entonces Maestro lo dejo en sus manos-dijo Sai

.

Los chicos tomaron al inconsciente pelinegro para llevarlo a casa, mientras que yo seguía el caminar de Kakashi, durante el camino no hablamos, lo cual estaba muy agradecida ya que no estaba de ánimos de tener una conversación tonta, pero a cambio pude observar lo mucho que había cambiado aquel lugar que hace mucho había abandonado, entonces entramos a una calle muy familiar, que sin darme cuenta me separe de Kakashi y me deje llevar por mis distraídos pasos hasta llegar frente a una vieja y descuidada casa, con un aire triste y desolado

-La casa de los Haruno-hablo Kakashi de repente tras de mi pero eso no me inmuto por su repentina aparición-una triste historia

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-pregunte curiosa

-La familia quedo destrozada cuando su pequeña hija fue asesinada

-¿Asesinada?-pregunte con asombro

-Bueno es lo que suponen, ya que nunca se encontró su cuerpo, pero cerca de la aldea se había un rastro de cabellos rosados y sangre

-Cabello rosado, curioso color de cabello-dije con fingida asombro

-Tienes razón, un curioso color aun que creo que a esa niña le asentaba muy bien

-¿Por que lo dice?-ahora estaba realmente curiosa

-Bueno, la familia tenia ciertas conexiones con con el Hokage, por lo que le imploraron que buscaran a la pequeña, y el hokage solicito ayuda a ciertos ninjas, no me toco esa misión, pero uno de mis compañeros me mostraron una foto de la infante, si no mal recuerdo la pequeña de 7 años no solo podía resaltar por su cabello rosado, si no que también tenia lindas facciones, de piel clara y unos ojos verdes esmeralda

-Wow Kakashi, suenas todo un lolicon-dije bromeando

-No tengo ningún interés en las mocosas-rió suavemente-pero es una lastima ya que podría llegar a ser una exótica belleza...definitivamente hubiera sido mi tipo si la pequeña hubiera llegado a la edad de 17 o 20 años, pero independientemente de todo lo que mas se apegaba a ella era su nombre...-dijo con cierta ternura

-Sakura-hable-de seguro ella se llamaba Sakura

-Si que su nombre se apegaba a la descripción de la niña, ella era una flor aun sin florecer

-Y ¿los padres?-cambie de tema-¿Que fue de ellos?

-Después de tanto buscar y solo encontrar restos de cabello y sangre, el padre se volvió un alcohólico y la madre una persona muy deprimente

.

Mentira mi padre siempre fue un alcohólico y mi madre una desgraciada, lo único que les quedaba era aparentar que todo estaba en orden, y la perfecta fachada era yo para que no se dejara ver todo eso, y con mi repentina desaparición, el telón se callo y dejo ver la cruda y triste realidad al publico

-Fue tan doloroso aceptar la perdida de su hija, que la única solución que encontraron fue irse de aquí

.

No dije nada, solo me limite a seguir viendo la abandonada casa, no era que me pusiera realmente triste, pero la nostalgia me inavadio al ver la casa que una vez creciste haciéndose añicos. Kakashi sugirió irnos a la Torre del Hokage antes de que se hiciera mas tarde y sin poner una objeción alguna, accedí a ir a ver a mi maestra

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, entramos a la Torre del Hokage, en su interior había mucha gente trabajando, y entre el mar de personas vi un rostro muy conocido

-Shisune-llame

.

La pelinegra se giro para verme, en un momento parecía desconcertada pero al cabo de unos segundos ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo, corriendo hacia a mi y tomarme de las manos

-¡RIN! oh por Dios, pensé que nunca ibas a venir, Dios a pesar de que solo han pasado 3 meses desde que nos separamos has crecido mucho

-¿Tu crees?-pregunte

-Claro-me sonrío ya al cabo de unos segundos se percato de la presencia de Kakashi

-Kakashi muchas gracias por escoltarme-agradecí

-No hay nada que agradecer igual tenia que venir a ver a Tsunade

-Si ese es el caso los llevare con ella-se ofreció Shisune

.

Shisune me comenzó a guiarnos entre los pasillos y al cabo de unos minutos estábamos frente a la oficina del Hokage, ella toco la puerta suavemente y hasta que no se escucho un "Adelante" entramos, claro yo me posicione tras la pelinegra

-Hokage buenas noches, disculpa la intromisión a su oficina a estas horas

-No hay problema de seguro es algo muy importante-hablo Tsunade

-Por supuesto, Kakashi a venido a entregarle un informe y ademas hay un ninja que desea ser reclutado, por lo que esta esperando una audiencia con usted

-(Suspiro) dile al ninja que desea ser reclutado que regrese mañana, no son horas para molestarme con eso

-Y pensar que se negaría a ver a su alumna estrella-dijo Shisune con una fingida decepción

-¿Que?

-Maestra-salí tras la espalda de Shisune-parece que se ha vuelto una persona muy ocupada y responsable

-¿Rin?-me llamo desconcertada

-A sus ordenes

-¡MALDITA SEAS!-grito mientras estrellaba sus manos contra su escritorio-ya estaba pensando por un momento que nunca vendrías

-Aquí estoy

.

De inmediato Tsunade fue hacia a mi, parecía muy molesta por lo que pensé por un momento que ella me noqueara, pero a cambio me dio un golpe en la frente

-Auch-me queje

-Siéntete agradecida que fue eso-dijo aun molesta

-De hecho, lo estoy-hable mientras me sobaba la frente

.

El estado de animo de mi maestra cambio a uno muy molesto, por una alegría infinita

-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, entonces ¿quieres ser reclutada?

-Claro, pero me gustaría en cierta área en especifico

-Por supuesto, de seguro es en el sector medico

-No realmente-admití-mas bien tenia en mente ser un AMBU-hable con decisión

-¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?-pregunto seriamente

-Por supuesto, estoy apuntando alto, o acaso no cree en mi formación ninja

-No es eso de hecho eres apta para serlo-se rasco la cabeza

-¿Y?

-No es tan fácil, hay muchos protocolos que hacer, ademas tu no estas registrada en ninguna aldea y...

.

Tsunade comenzó a estresarse de solo pensar lo que tenia que hacer, pero al fijar su mirada en el peliplata su rostro se ilumino como si hubiera visto su salvación

-¡PERFECTO!-chillo Tsunade

-Yo siempre -dijo el hombre sin modestia alguna

-Claro, sin olvidar que eres un buen maestro muy capaz-comenzó a alargarlo mientras pasaba su mano en el cuello

-Esto ya no me comenzó a gustar-admitió con temor

-Pero que dices, si yo siempre hablo con la verdad, por eso no le veo mucha diferencia que si en tu equipo acogen por un tiempo a un ninja mas

-¿Que?-ahora estaba confundido

-Kakashi, deja te presento a mi estudiante Rin, una chica muy capaz por lo que creo muy conveniente de que ella este bajo tu cuidado

-Pero ya tengo que cuidar 3 revoltosos -se quejo

-Ella no te dará ningún problema, ademas sera un breve tiempo mientras que es ascendida a AMBU

-Si que apuntas muy alto-me dijo Kakashi

-Me gusta apuntar siempre alto, pero sinceramente estoy segura que tengo el nivel suficiente para ser parte de aquella organización

-Y estas llena de confianza-dijo Kakashi-esta bien-luego se giro con Tsunade-La tomare como mi alumna

-Perfecto-hablo Tsunade-Bien sera mejor que te retires, de seguro mañana tienen entrenamiento a primera hora

-Por supuesto-dijo pero lo que yo note es que en su voz había sarcasmo

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos a primera hora de la mañana en la área de entrenamiento-Hablo Tsunade

-¿Mañana?-pregutno Kakashi

-Si, yo personalmente llevare a Rin, para que conozca al equipo

-Oh eso no es un problema ya los conoció ¿no es cierto Rin?-me volteo a ver de manera de suplica

-Es cierto, son unos chicos agradables en especial a un tal Sasuke

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto la Quinta Hokage

-Si, me dio un recibimiento muy cálido, tan cálido que lo termine noqueando-sonreí con superioridad

-Por que no me extraña-dijo Tsunade junto con un suspiro-de todos modos yo te llevare, para que así sea algo formalizado y oficial tu ingreso al equipo

-Oh esta bien-hable

-Bien, ya es un poco tarde así que sera mejor que descanses mañana a las 6 estaré contigo para llevarte con tu equipo-hablo de manera formal-Kakashi, por favor escolte a Rin a esta casa-y le lanzo la llave al aire

-No hay problema-y atrapo la llave en el aire-y si eso es todo nos retiramos, pero antes-el lanzo un pergamino y tsunade lo atrapo-le entrengo el informe de mi la ultima mision

-Bien

.

Tsunade comenzó a inspeccionar el informe, mientras que Kakashi salia de la oficina, por lo que me dispuse a seguirlo, pero antes de dejar la habitación Tsunade me llamo

-Rin

-¿Si?-me detuve

.

Ella se acerco a mi y me dio un afectuoso abrazo

-Bienvenida a Kohona-dijo con una voz suave

.

Al principio estaba un poco confundida con su reacción, puesto que ella nunca mostraba un lado muy suave, es como si fuera una mamá, la mamá que nunca tuve, por lo que dude en contestar aquel afectuoso abrazo lleno de amor, pero al final lo hice

-Gracias

.

Tsunade rompió el abrazo y acaricio mi mejilla de forma maternal

-Shisune-la llamo-la placa

-En un momento-contesto de inmediato

.

Shisune se acerco a nosotras un poco torpe, pero al llegar a nosotras le entrego a la Hokage una placa ninja con el símbolo de Kohona, para luego ponérmela en la frente

-Con esta banda, muestra que ahora eres parte de Kohona

-Yo...

.

No sabia que decir, ya que sabia que en un futuro era probable que yo la traicionaría, y recibir tanto de ella me hacia sentir muy mal

-No hay nada que decir, desde hace un tiempo yo estaba deseosa de que tu me siguieras aquí-hablo-y ahora que lo estas, para mi es todo lo que necesito, sera mejor que te vayas, Kakashi te esta esperando afuera

-Si

.

Hice una reverencia hacia mi maestra y Shisune, antes de abandonar la oficina, al salir se encontraba Kakashi recargado en la pared y al verme, me regalo bueno supongo que me regalo una sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar a la par, hacia mi nueva casa

-Siempre-comenzó a hablar Kakashi-me había dado curiosidad que tipo de alumna eras

-¿Por que?-estaba curiosa

-Por tu nombre...

-¿Mi nombre?-ahora estaba confundida

-Me recuerda el de una vieja camarada...

* * *

 **HOLA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ME TARDE POR QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO EH TENIDO TIEMPO Y ME FALTA UN POCO DE INSPIRACION**

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SALUDOS**


End file.
